Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Milieu du XVIIIe siècle. Alice, une jeune femme noble vient faire la connaissance de son promis avec son père et sa femme de chambre. Crossover entre Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Marivaux et Twilight. Travestissements et imbroglios Ed/Bella et J/A
1. Chapter 1

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard ~**

Résumé : Crossover entre le jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Marivaux et Twilight. J'ai bien sûr dévié complètement de l'histoire originale, mais comment ne pas penser aux vampires de Twilight comme à des personnages du XVIIIe avec leur peau blanche et leurs belles manières ? Un peu de préciosité dans un monde de brutes. J'ai été jusqu'à franciser les prénoms au maximum. Je vous laisse déguster et attends vos reviews.

Correspondance entre les personnages originaux

Dorante : Édouard

Mario : Emmett - frère ainé et tuteur d'Édouard (après recherche pas de concordance française)

Arlequin : Jasper – valet d'Édouard

Monsieur Orgon : Monsieur Charles (Carlisle) – père d'Alice

Silvia : Alice

Lisette : Isabeau dite Bella – femme de chambre d'Alice

Résumé: Milieu du XVIIIe siècle. Alice, une jeune femme noble vient faire la connaissance de son promis avec son père et sa femme de chambre.

Acte I, scène 1

Édouard, Jasper

**Jasper **Comment tu n'es pas satisfait ? Ton frère s'escrime à te trouver une belle, précieuse à souhait, de bon parti et tu fais le difficile ! Foi de Jasper, je n'y comprends que goutte à ton désintérêt pour le beau sexe.

**Édouard **Ce n'est pas que je sois désintéressé, loin s'en faut. Je pense que je n'ai pas trouvé la perle rare qui saura retenir mes attentions pour de bon. De plus, quand je regarde autour de moi et que je vois toutes ces unions dépareillées dont le seul attrait est la mise en commun de propriétés, je préfère rester vieux garçon.

**Jasper **Tu n'es donc pas aise de cet hyménée ?

**Édouard **Comment pourrais-je être aise d'une union faite à l'aveugle ?

**Jasper **Mais sa réputation est telle, que tu devrais être rassuré, elle a des traits délicats, des cheveux ébène et des yeux de jais.

**Édouard **Tu sais très bien que la beauté de l'esprit ravie mes sens. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'aucune péronnelle n'a arrêté mes attentions.

**Jasper **Tu recherches donc une femme savante ? Quel ennui que cela. J'imagine une femme revêche qui me donnera du bâton.

**Édouard **Pour être mon valet, tu n'en es pas moins mon ami et je me fais fort de trouver une femme dont tu n'auras pas à te plaindre, elle sera douce et aimable ou elle ne sera pas.

**Jasper **Mille mercis mon bon maître.

**Édouard **Tu sais que tu m'importes comme de la famille, nous avons vécu ensemble depuis notre enfance et ma confiance t'est acquise.

**Jasper **Je suis doublement ton serviteur. (Il lui fait une révérence)

**Édouard **Je voudrais tant que cette femme que mon frère souhaite me faire rencontrer soit celle que je désespère de trouver.

**Jasper **Pour la trouver, Édouard, il faudrait encore la chercher. Tu restes enfermé avec tes livres. J'ai du mal à t'emmener à la chasse quand la cuisinière réclame un civet ou du gibier.

**Édouard **Je te laisse là bien volontiers ce privilège.

**Jasper **Pour ma part, je fais confiance à Emmett. Je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé une femme bien née et qui sera une bonne épouse.

**Édouard **Je ne veux pas d'une bonne épouse. Je veux aimer pour me marier.

**Jasper **Tu sais qu'elle doit arriver ce jour avec son père et sa suivante ?

**Édouard **Oui-da, et j'avais une idée que je voulais te soumettre.

**Jasper **Tout à ton service

**Édouard **Je souhaite prendre ta place

**Jasper **Comment ?

**Édouard **Oui, je souhaite l'observer de loin, c'est ainsi que l'on peut juger au mieux du caractère d'une personne. Je pourrais en plus avoir des informations de première main en posant des questions à sa suivante.

**Jasper **Quelle idée. Je suppose que je prendrai ta place alors ?

**Édouard **Tout à fait.

**Jasper **Mais si elle est attirée par moi ?

**Édouard **Je ne m'opposerai pas à ton bonheur bien sûr.

**Jasper **Et si elle se montre désagréable avec toi en tant que valet ?

**Édouard **Je saurai que ce n'est pas celle que je veux. Mon frère est déjà d'accord avec le stratagème.

**Jasper **J'y consens mais tu vas sur le chemin des désillusions.

**Édouard **Nous verrons.

**Jasper **Oui, nous verrons. Allons, il faut se préparer.

_Ils quittent la scène côté jardin._

Acte I, scène 2

Monsieur Charles, Alice et Isabeau

_Monsieur Charles, Alice et Isabeau entrent côté cour._

**Monsieur Charles** Nous voici arrivés mes chères petites. Alors toujours sure de ton choix Alicette ?

**Alice **Père, arrêtez je vous prie. Ici, je ne suis que Bella et encore moins Alicette. Je ne suis plus une enfant puisque vous songez à me marier.

**Monsieur Charles** Je reconnais bien là ta détermination mon enfant, mais notre Bella n'a pas ton assurance et tu la mets dans un bel embarras avec ton stratagème.

**Isabeau **Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir Mademoiselle, je vous l'assure.

**Monsieur Charles** Et si ton promis se prenait au charme de ta chambrière ?

**Alice **Et bien, c'est qu'il ne m'était pas destiné, voilà tout !

**Monsieur Charles** Tu joues un jeu dangereux, espérons que tu ne le regretteras pas. En tout cas si Édouard est aussi vif et aimable que l'est son frère Emmett, je suis assuré qu'il te conviendra et que nous pourrons faire appeler le notaire sans tarder.

**Alice **Vraiment ? Comment est Édouard ?

**Monsieur Charles** Tu sais bien que j'ai surtout des relations d'affaires avec Emmett, et il est toujours guilleret et de bonne manière. Son frère est plus réservé à ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus.

**Alice **Je suis bien contente de ma ruse en tout cas. Bella est tout à fait à même de se faire passer pour moi. Regardez-la avec son teint pâle et ses membres graciles elle a le port d'une comtesse. Et sa taille et sa mine. Mes habits lui seyent à ravir. Savez-vous que Bella est érudite ?

**Monsieur Charles** Et comment cela est-il possible Bella ?

**Isabeau **Mademoiselle Alice est très bonne et me laisse accès à la bibliothèque de votre demeure dès que j'en ai l'occasion…Mais je remets tout en place.

**Monsieur Charles** Est-ce toi qui as pris _Oedipe _dernièrement ? Je ne le retrouvais plus.

**Isabeau **Oui, Monsieur.

**Monsieur Charles** Ah si je comprends bien, Bella ne te sert pas que pour passer ton temps à faire des essais de robes et autres fanfreluches. Est-ce de là que te vient ton intérêt soudain pour les langues et qu'Isabeau s'est retrouvée affublée du surnom de Bella ?

**Alice **Hum, Bella est un encouragement à elle seule. Si une fille de sa condition est assez curieuse des choses du monde, je dois suivre son exemple, n'est-il pas ? Et faire venir un professeur pour deux élèves revient à faire d'une pierre deux coups.

**Monsieur Charles** Oui, ma fille comme d'habitude vous savez convaincre votre vieux père de faire ce que vous voulez en le menant pas le bout du nez, même si vos générosités se retourneront contre vous un jour.

**Alice **Et pourquoi père ? Bella a droit au savoir comme ce très cher Voltaire.

**Monsieur Charles** Ce très cher Voltaire, comme vous dites, n'en est pas moins bourgeois. Puis regardez où cela l'a mené : à la Bastille et en exil ! Bella est servante et sa condition ne lui permet pas de rêver plus avant. Bella, tu comprends que je ne veux que ton bien ? Et ma fille te donne de bien mauvaises idées.

**Isabeau **Monsieur, je suis tout au service de Mademoiselle et je lui serais toujours dévouée. Je n'ai pas de rêves de grandeur. Si j'osai…

**Monsieur Charles** Et bien, ose, ma fille.

**Isabeau **La seule faveur que je souhaite est que vous ne m'obligiez pas à épouser un sot. Je préfère rester fille.

**Monsieur Charles** Et voilà ! Que te disais-je ! Bella ne trouvera jamais un mari dans sa condition. Voilà que le frère de ton prétendu arrive. Attention à vos rôles demoiselles.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard (2) ~**

Acte I, scène 3

Monsieur Charles, Emmett, Alice, Isabeau

Tous se font la révérence, Bella fait une révérence plus profonde que celle d'Alice.

**Emmett** Vous voici arrivé mon bon Monsieur Charles, quel plaisir de vous accueillir en ma demeure avec votre charmante fille. _Il baise la main de Bella qui baisse la tête gênée. _

**Bella **Monsieur, vous êtes trop bon.

**Emmett** Et modeste en plus, chère Alice vous saurez plaire à n'en point douter à mon frère cadet. Je vois que vous êtes escorté d'une chambrière bien avenante. Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?

**Alice** Isabeau, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, Monsieur.

**Emmett **Et bien Bella, méfie-toi du valet de mon frère. Le dénommé Jasper fait battre le cœur de toute la domesticité féminine, il faudra te prémunir de tomber dans ses filets.

**Alice** Il se peut aussi qu'il se prenne à mes filets, je ne suis pas fille à poursuivre un galant.

**Emmett** Avec un caractère bien trempé comme le tien, Jasper sera peut-être prêt à se passer la corde au cou avec ta maîtresse et mon frère, cela nous ferait de belles noces. Qu'en pensez vous, Monsieur Charles ?

**Monsieur Charles** Euh, Bella a peut-être d'autres ambitions.

**Emmett** Je ne suis pas homme à obliger les domestiques, elle fera comme bon lui semblera, je vous l'accorde. Pourrais-je vous entretenir un moment pendant que votre fille rejoint les appartements que je lui ai fait préparé ? _Il fait signe à un laquais de venir._

**Monsieur Charles** Ma fille, allez vous rafraîchir. Le voyage a dû vous épuisé.

**Bella** Oui, père.

_Le laquais part suivit de Bella et d'Alice._

Acte I, scène 4

Emmett et Monsieur Charles

**Emmett **Il faut que je vous conte une histoire qui je l'espère va vous divertir. Pour ma part, j'en rigole à l'avance.

**Monsieur Charles** J'ai aussi mon pesant de nouvelles à vous faire partager, je vous laisse les honneurs et vous écoute.

**Emmett** Imaginez-vous que mon frère tout timide qu'il est du beau sexe a souhaité échanger sa place avec celle de son valet Jasper. Cela va nous faire bien de l'amusement. Voyant votre fille, je suis convaincu qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et Jasper trouvera en votre servante de quoi lui tenir tête, ce qui fera perdurer ma joie.

**Monsieur Charles** Ah mon ami, quelle catastrophe.

**Emmett** Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

**Monsieur Charles** Ma fille a eu la même idée !

**Emmett** Vous voulez dire que la délicieuse Alice n'est pas votre fille ?

**Monsieur Charles** C'est Bella !

**Emmett** J'aurais pu m'y laisser prendre, elle a la peau blanche des courtisanes. Bella est donc Alice, votre fille ? Les deux maîtres se retrouvent donc à la place de leurs domestiques ?

**Monsieur Charles** Je vous le confirme.

**Emmett** Et bien c'est encore mieux. Ainsi les deux promis seront plus en contact l'un avec l'autre. La noblesse de leurs cœurs s'exprimera malgré leur condition et il serait merveilleux qu'ils tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre déguisés. Édouard et Alice seront bientôt mariés je vous le prédis !

**Monsieur Charles** Ma fille a un caractère affirmé et elle aime sortir en forêt ou faire les échoppes. Cela pourrait séduire votre frère ?

**Emmett** J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait séduire mon frère. Depuis le décès de nos parents je n'ai que peu de temps à lui consacrer. A aucun moment je ne l'ai vu s'intéresser à la gente féminine. Il reste cloîtré et se consacre à ses études. Voilà pourquoi il m'a semblé au mieux de ses intérêts de lui proposer une fiancée même si je suis assez éclairé pour savoir qu'un mariage d'amour est à souhaiter.

**Monsieur Charles** Mon Alice aura tôt fait de l'amuser et de l'entraîner hors de ses murs. Elle fait la joie des gens qui l'entoure.

**Emmett** Il est temps qu'il découvre le monde. Vous me rassurez, le rôle de tuteur est quelques fois bien pesant. Mais voilà mon frère et son valet qui viennent, continuons la mascarade.

Acte I, scène 5

Monsieur Charles, Emmett, Jasper et Édouard

**Jasper**. Serviteur Monsieur. _Il s'incline devant Monsieur Charles. _Bien le bonjour mon frère

**Emmett** Je vous présente Monsieur Charles, votre futur beau père, si dieu le permet. Mon frère, Édouard.

**Jasper** Je suis tout impatient de découvrir ma fiancée. Est-elle arrivée ?

**Emmett** Oui-da, elle est accompagné d'une charmante soubrette qui ravira notre bon Jasper.

**Jasper** Cela est bel et bien bon mais c'est bien mon mariage et non celui de mon domestique dont nous nous entretenons.

_Édouard commence à rire._

**Jasper** Eh bien insolent, rirais-tu de ton maître ?

**Édouard** Que nenni mon bon maître, je sais l'émotion dans laquelle vous met ce mariage.

**Jasper** Tu fais bien. Il me tarde de la voir au plus vite et de l'entretenir. Je ne souhaite pas me résoudre aux obligations de mon frère si je n'ai auparavant quelque inclinaison.

**Monsieur Charles** Ma fille est pleine de charmes et elle saura vous captiver, je peux vous l'affirmer.

**Jasper** Où est-elle ?

**Monsieur Charles** Elle se rafraîchit, mais restez ici et je la ferais quérir.

**Jasper** A la bonne heure ! Je l'attends donc de pied ferme.

_Emmett et Monsieur Charles sortent._

Acte I, scène 6

Jasper, Edouard

**Edouard **Te voilà bien arrogant, tout d'un coup. Rassure-moi, je ne t'ai jamais traité ainsi?

**Jasper **Non, mais il faut bien que je force le trait pour faire un maitre convaincant.

**Edouard **Elle va bientôt paraitre. J'en ai des palpitations et si elle était vraiment affreuse?

**Jasper **Il faudrait savoir, tu m'as dit que seule la beauté de son esprit retiendrait ton attention.

**Edouard **Oui, mais si d'esprit elle n'en avait que goutte?

**Jasper **Tu as entendu son père, elle semble gaie comme un pinson et pétrie de charme.

**Edouard **Justement c'est son père, il est juge à la hauteur de son affection.

**Jasper **C'est déjà qu'elle sait se faire aimer.

**Edouard **Je me sens mal. Ménage ton attitude outrée de gentilhomme je ne veux pas qu'elle me garde rancune non plus si c'est celle qui m'est destinée.

**Jasper **Il en sera fait selon ton désir. Finalement, être maitre est tout un métier!

**Merci de suivre mes élucubrations, de vos reviews et alertes multiples. Cela m'a donné du courage pour continuer rapidement. Et continuez à me faire part de vos réflexions, j'y répondrai dès réception. Edouard fera des baise mains enflammés à toutes les revieweuses et Jasper les emménera sur son beau cheval. Motivées?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard (3) ~**

Passage en gras italique : extrait de la pièce de Marivaux.

Acte I, scène 7

Jasper, Edouard, Bella et Alice

_Femmes et hommes se saluent de chaque côté de la scène_

**Jasper** Madame, je suis votre serviteur. _En aparté à Édouard_. Tu as vraiment de la chance, mais la soubrette est encore mieux !

**Bella** Monsieur, je suis votre servante. _En aparté à Alice_. Que le valet a de beaux yeux ! Aucun homme ne m'a fait cet effet avant lui. De grâce reprenez vite votre place.

**Jasper** Je suis ravie de vous accueillir en notre demeure. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de prendre quelques rafraichissements avec moi ?

**Bella** Comme il vous plaira Monseigneur.

**Jasper** Vous êtes charmante. Venez, prenez place. _Il lui désigne deux fauteuils à l'opposé d'où se tiennent Édouard et Alice. _Holà Jasper apporte-nous de quoi nous rafraichir.

**Édouard** Bien, maitre. _En aparté à Jasper_. Commence à lui parler de ses lectures.

**Jasper** Alors ma chère, nous voici sur le point de franchir une étape importante de notre vie. Mon frère et votre père souhaitent que nous échangions nos vœux. Dans leur grande bonté, ils nous laissent la possibilité de faire selon notre cœur. Chère Alice, j'aimerais vous entendre sur ce sujet.

**Bella** Je pense que pour cela il faudrait que nous commencions par mieux nous connaître si vous y consentez.

**Jasper** Vous lisez dans mes pensées ! Je suis très friand de lectures pour ma part, et vous ?

**Bella** Oh je pourrais passer mes journées dans notre bibliothèque si ma chambrière ne m'obligeait pas à aller m'oxygéner dans le parc.

**Jasper** Vous obéissez à votre domestique ? Cela est plaisant.

**Bella** C'est que…nous sommes très proches.

**Jasper** J'avoue avoir aussi cette faiblesse à l'endroit de mon valet. C'est un ami d'enfance et je ne lui souhaite que bonne fortune. D'ailleurs le voici. _Édouard arrive portant un plateau chargé d'une carafe et de verres. _Jasper, voulez-vous restez pour servir le rafraichissement de Mademoiselle Alice ? Je vais porter un verre à votre servante qui a le bon gout de vous faire prendre l'air. _Il prend un verre et se dirige vers Alice qui est restée discrètement en retrait_. Tenez ma chère Bella, j'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir beaucoup à échanger.

**Bella** Merci Jasper. Votre maitre me dit que vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance ?

**Édouard** Oui, en plus d'être mon maitre, c'est un ami très cher.

_Toujours à l'opposé de Bella et Édouard, Alice et Jasper conversent._

**Alice** Qu'entendez-vous par échanger beaucoup ?

**Jasper** Eh bien Bella, parlons de vos virées dans la nature.

**Bella** Vous avez aussi le gout des livres, il semble être passionné de littérature.

**Édouard** Oui, je l'ai même peut-être plus que lui, mais j'ai moins le loisir de m'y abandonner.

**Bella** Comme c'est dommage, pour ma part, ma mait…je peux y passer le temps que je veux.

**Édouard** Et vous pratiquez une langue étrangère ?

**Bella** J'ai commencé l'italien d'où me vient mon …inclinaison pour Dante et l'anglais avec le merveilleux Shakespeare. J'apprécie particulièrement _Roméo et Juliette_.

**Édouard** Des amants qui meurent tant leur amour est grand. Est-ce le genre d'inclinaison dont vous voulez souffrir ?

**Bella** Même si on n'en meurt pas, le véritable amour ne fait-il pas toujours souffrir ?

**Jasper** Ainsi Alice, vous vous intéressez aussi à la chasse ? Nous avons dans notre domaine des spécimens de toute beauté. Quel est le type de chasse que vous affectionnez ?

**Alice** Je pratique la fauconnerie.

**Jasper** Comment, vous, une suivante ? Pratiquer la fauconnerie ?

**Alice** C'est que je suis fille de fauconnier, tout simplement.

Acte I, scène 8

Emmett, Monsieur Charles, Edouard, Bella, Jasper, Alice

_Emmett et Monsieur Charles arrivent à l'improviste alors que les deux couples sont plongés dans leurs réflexions._

**Emmett**, _regardant Edouard_ Alors mon frère vous êtes revenu à la raison ?

**Jasper** Il n'est pas juste de vous moquer mon frère, Jasper demandait à Mademoiselle Alice ce qui la mettait en appétit pour le transmettre à la cuisinière et je communiquais à Bella les …

**Emmett** Il suffit mon frère, vous voyez bien que je plaisantais. Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre vos échanges mais Monsieur Charles souhaite s'entretenir avec sa fille.

**Jasper** Nous vous laissons.

_Emmett, Édouard et Jasper sortent._

Acte II, scène 1

Monsieur Charles, Alice et Bella

**Monsieur Charles** Ma fille, je vous demande de reconsidérer votre stratagème.

**Alice** Pourquoi donc ? _**Franchement, je ne hais point de lui plaire sous le personnage que je joue, je ne serais pas fâchée de subjuguer sa raison, de l'étourdir sur la distance qu'il y a de lui à moi si mes charmes font ce coup-là, ils me feront plaisir.**_

**Bella **Mademoiselle Alice, je vous en prie. Je joue mal votre rôle. J'en suis bien désolée. Mais vous voyez bien, je ne suis pas habituée à dissimuler et à faire semblant. Dois-je faire comme si j'avais vos inclinaisons ou répondre avec les miennes, j'avoue, je suis perdue.

**Alice** Non, continue à répondre comme tu le ferais toi-même. Je veux continuer à entendre les galanteries ce bel Édouard et explorer ses loisirs qui sont si semblables aux miens. Je veux voir jusqu'où son inclinaison peut aller pour une simple domestique.

**Bella** Pensez-vous que Jasper sera assez téméraire pour m'adresser à nouveau la parole ? Monsieur Emmett l'avait décrit coureur, mais je le trouve plutôt timide et plein de délicatesses.

**Alice** Serais-tu tombé sous son charme, mon amie.

**Bella** Si sa conversation lui ressemble, il n'est pas sot.

**Alice** Père, père, nous allons enfin pouvoir rendre notre Bella heureuse ! Quel bonheur ! Cela me donne envie d'aller voir les échoppes !

**Monsieur Charles**, _levant les yeux au ciel, _Misère. Je vous laisse à vos babillages, mais souvenez-vous que je vous ai mise en garde et comme disait La Fontaine "qui est pris qui croyait prendre!"

**Alice **Accompagnez-moi donc, mon bon père. Il me faut de nouveaux atours pour les futures noces.

**Monsieur Charles** Et que sont devenus les écus sonnants et trébuchants de la semaine dernière?

**Alice **Ils ont disparu je ne sais par quel enchantement. Venez-vous Bella?

**Bella **Si Mademoiselle le permet je vais rester lire.

**Alice **A ta guise. Venez mon père. _Alice le tire par le coude pendant qu'il maugrée. Bella s'assoit et prend un livre posé sur un guéridon._

Acte II, scène 2

Bella, Édouard

_Édouard s'approche sans être entendue par Bella qui continue sa lecture._

**Édouard **_met un genou à terre, _Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures! Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent: rejette-la!... Voilà ma dame! Oh! voilà mon amour! Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir! (Acte II, scène 2 de Roméo et Juliette, mais vous aviez reconnu, j'en suis sure)

**Bella **s_ursaute et tente de se cacher derrière son livre_ Vous m'avez fait peur!

**Édouard **Mademoiselle Alice, je ne suis point assez adroit pour tourner un compliment comme le grand Shakespeare aussi lui ai-je emprunté ces quelques lignes. Je ne peux plus vous le dissimuler, j'ai pour vous la plus douce des inclinaisons.

**Bella **Je suis la fiancée de votre maitre, est-ce ainsi que vous lui témoignez de l'amitié?

**Édouard **Oui, à n'en point douter, ma condition ne m'a pas ôté la raison, ni la reconnaissance que je lui dois. Il ne saurait bruler du même feu que celui qui me consume quand je pense à vous. Voilà ma seule excuse. Sachez que **_j'aimerais mieux qu'il me fût permis de vous demander votre cœur que d'avoir tous les biens du monde_**. Vous vous prévenez peut-être de mon statut mais si vous étiez plus démunie que moi, je saurais reconnaitre la beauté de votre âme et m'y soumettre.

**Bella **Monsieur je ne m'appartiens pas. Mon père a la bonté de me laisser refuser un mariage arrangé par ses soins, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera que je me marie selon mon cœur.

**Édouard **Votre cœur, Mademoiselle Alice, cela voudrait-il dire que je puisse espérer?

**Bella **Oui, vous le pouvez mon Roméo "Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet."

**Merci beaucoup aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre claiclaire, Thep'tite nTwiligtheuse, Chatana - Édouard ne les oubliera pas. Mention spéciale à Julie pour ses grandes reviews**. **Bises à toutes mes lectrices et à mon lecteur. Si, si, c'est scientifiquement prouvé il y a un lecteur par fanfiction. Bon je croise les doigts, j'ai lu et relu mais Julie va me dire que j'ai laissé passer des coquilles. J'attends avec Édouard près du feu.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard (4) ~**

Passage en gras italique : extrait de la pièce de Marivaux.

Acte II, scène 3

Jasper, Bella et Édouard

**Jasper** Et bien Jasper, que faites vous ainsi aux pieds de ma chère Alice ?

**Édouard** Mille excuses mon maitre, je me suis laissé emporté par la pièce de Shakespeare dont nous conversions tous deux.

**Jasper** Soit, laisse-nous je te prie. _Il attend qu'Édouard sorte_. Maintenant que nous sommes tous deux au secret, ma chère, vous pouvez tout m'avouer, je me targue d'être un bon confident. Jasper est un garçon charmant, n'est-il pas ?

**Bella** Oui, surement puisque vous le dites.

**Jasper** Seriez-vous vous heureuse qu'il ait une autre situation qui vous permettrait de regarder avec intérêt ses sentiments ?

**Bella** Vous m'intriguez.

**Jasper** J'y compte bien, Jasper n'est pas ce qu'il parait.

**Bella** Comment ?

**Jasper** Il a un rang et des titres.

**Bella** Ah ! Que Dieu ait pitié !

**Jasper** Mademoiselle, vous défaillez ? Que se passe-t-il ? Moi, qui pensais exaucer vos vœux. Pardonnez-moi je vous prie. Quel est la raison de votre trouble ?

**Bella** Je me sens lasse, et j'ai besoin de me retirer.

**Jasper** Je vous en prie, reposez-vous.

_Bella retourne à ses appartements lentement._

Acte II, scène 4

Jasper et Édouard

**Jasper** Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? Elle paraissait si guillerette.

**Édouard, **_arrivant en courant, _Jasper que s'est-il passé, j'ai entendu crier.

**Jasper** Je ne saurais le dire. Nous devisions gentiment quand Mademoiselle Alice s'est sentie mal.

**Édouard** Mais que diable lui disais-tu ?

**Jasper** _Tout bas_ Oh je vois qu'il ne supporterait pas la vérité je vais l'esquiver. _Haut_, Je l'encourageais simplement à se confier à moi pour te donner plus d'informations pardi.

**Édouard** Tu peux m'assurer que c'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

**Jasper** Elle nourrit à ton égard des sentiments profonds, mon maitre.

**Édouard** Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ainsi.

**Jasper** Son trouble ne peut être que parce qu'elle est attirée par un valet, sortez là de son ignorance je vous prie.

**Édouard** Pour moi ou pour toi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu regardes Bella ? Tu as hâte de lui faire part de ton véritable état. N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle se détourne de toi maintenant ?

**Jasper** J'avoue que cela me tourmente, si elle n'est attirée que par mon habit. Saura-t-elle voir au-delà ?

**Édouard** Je suis convaincue que oui mon bon ami, toute soubrette ne pourrait que se féliciter d'avoir pris en ses filets le merveilleux Jasper, un ami fidèle et droit. Je vais donc te délier de ton serment. Tu as l'autorisation de mettre la soubrette au parfum si tu la juges digne de tenir sa langue. Je veux voir si la profondeur des sentiments d'Alice lui permettra de descendre jusqu'à mon état de servitude.

Acte II, scène 5

Édouard, Emmett

**Emmett** Alors mon frère, comment s'arrangent vos affaires ?

**Édouard** Pour l'instant ma cour va son train. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour l'idée que vous avez eu de me fiancer.

**Emmett** Vous vous êtes donc démasqué ?

**Édouard** Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Cette créature est la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais vue, la plus vive et la plus sensible. Elle me complète en tous points. Je me sens enfin vivre. Je l'attendais sans le savoir et la voilà qui vient à moi.

**Emmett** Vous voici bien élogieux, seriez-vous amoureux ? Elle n'est arrivée que depuis peu.

**Édouard** Je suis captivé par ses grands yeux profonds, sa peau d'albâtre, la douceur de sa voix.

**Emmett** riant, Oui à n'en point douter vous l'êtes.

**Édouard** Quand peut-on faire mander le notaire ? Si elle y consent, nous serons liés prestement.

**Emmett** Tout doux mon ami, il faut encore qu'elle y consente, que je sache.

**Édouard** Je peux parier que cela ne saurait tarder. Je dois aussi vous apprendre que Jasper est aussi épris que moi, je l'ai autorisé à se dévoiler.

**Emmett** Un doute m'effleure tout à coup, de qui parliez-vous ?

**Édouard** Mais de ma promise Alice, de qui voulez-vous que je vous parle ?

**Emmett** _regarde le public en essayant de comprendre quelle est la personne qui est désignée par ce prénom, prenant ces doigts et faisant mine de se concentrer pour comprendre. Il finit par se gratter la tête_. Suis-je sot, d'Alice bien sûr.

**Édouard** Je vous laisse, je vois Monsieur Charles qui vient.

Acte II, scène 6

Emmett, Monsieur Charles

**Monsieur Charles** Ah mon bon Emmett, je suis fourbu. Ma fille m'a trainé dans les échoppes de votre belle ville, trop heureuse de se préparer aux futures festivités.

**Emmett** Futures festivités ?

**Monsieur Charles** Oui, sa servante la gentille Bella a ouvert son cœur pour le serviteur de votre fils, Jasper.

**Emmett** Hum, Monsieur Charles. Reprenons doucement. Ils ont échangé leurs identités, d'accord ?

**Monsieur Charles** Oui, mon ami.

**Emmett** Donc Alice est Bella et Bella est Alice ?

**Monsieur Charles** Oui.

**Emmett** Donc qui va épouser qui ?

**Monsieur Charles** Et bien je répète Bella va épouser Jasper.

**Emmett** La vraie Bella et le vrai Jasper.

**Monsieur Charles** Euh vous m'embrouillez

**Emmett** Je crois que c'est la vraie Bella et le faux Jasper. Alors c'est donc Bella et Édouard !

**Monsieur Charles** Non ! Pas possible !

**Emmett** Puisque je vous le dis !

**Monsieur Charles** Diable. Le stratagème a marché à contre-emploi. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas.

**Emmett** Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Cette jeune intrigante a bien tissé sa toile.

**Monsieur Charles** Que nenni, Monsieur. Je ne peux vous laisser dire cela. La jeune Bella s'est toujours montrée des plus dévouée envers ma fille. C'est un cœur en or. Heureux celui qui trouvera grâce à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, si la manigance dévoile le vrai visage de votre frère soyez assuré que c'est elle qui se retirera.

**Emmett** Je demande à voir. Si j'ai tort, j'accepte de la doter et de l'autoriser à épouser mon frère. Si vous avez tort, c'est vous qui la doterez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Monsieur Charles** Je tiens le pari mon ami, mais vous avez déjà perdu.

_Ils sortent de scène en continuant leur conversation._

Acte II, scène 7

Jasper, Alice

**Jasper **_tirant Alice par la main,_ Ah ma mie venez que je vous entretienne

**Alice **Monsieur, vous employez des expressions bien familières pour deux personnes comme nous qui venons tout juste de nous rencontrer.

**Jasper** Je ne veux pas vous cacher plus longtemps le fond de mon cœur, ni mon identité.

**Alice **N'avez-vous pas pour nom Édouard, frère de Monsieur Emmett ?

**Jasper** Non, ma Reine. Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur comme toi. J'ai simplement la chance d'être considéré comme un ami par Édouard qui m'a accordé sa confiance pour prendre son rôle auprès de ta maitresse.

**Alice **Tu es Jasper ?

**Jasper** Oui, ma douce. Je suis Jasper et fou d'amour pour toi si tu m'acceptes. Mais de grâce, ne dis rien à ta maitresse. J'ai essayé de lui en dire deux mots et elle s'est trouvé mal tout à l'heure.

**Alice **Ça je peux l'imaginer, je vais de ce pas la retrouver.

**Jasper** Ne me diras-tu rien sur tes sentiments. Et _**à propos de mon amour, quand est-ce que le tien lui tiendra compagnie ?**_

**Alice **Tu es bien honnête pour sûr. Mais je ne suis pas libre de m'abandonner à qui bon me semble.

**Jasper** Tes parents seraient contre notre hyménée ?

**Alice **A n'en point douter. Je dois te quitter.

ooo*OOOOO*ooo

**Je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire cet imbroglio, montrez-moi que ce n'est pas un plaisir solitaire. La petite bulle vous attend et Édouard est impatient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard (5) ~**

Acte III, scène 1

Jasper et Edouard

**Édouard** Alors as-tu obtenu le résultat escompté de ta charmante doléance ?

**Jasper **Édouard, que m'arrive-t-il ? Je le jure, le cœur de Bella m'appartenait. Elle m'a rejeté, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas libre d'elle-même. Quand on est fille du peuple, comme elle l'est, cela ne devrait pas être d'un gros embarras.

**Édouard** Elle s'est refusée à toi ?

**Jasper **Oui-da, elle n'était qu'impatiente de retrouver sa maitresse une fois que je lui ai avoué mon état.

**Édouard** Tu dois te tromper, dès que j'aurais épousé Alice, vous pourrez tous deux débattre plus à loisir de tout cela. Il s'agit de quelque timidité. S'il le faut je plaiderai ta cause à qui de droit. Tu peux compter sur moi.

**Jasper **Merci Édouard, d'être là pour moi. Je suis tout étourdi. Pour une fois que je m'attache à une belle celle-ci me donne mon congé.

**Édouard **Pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore fait ma déclaration.

**Jasper **Si tu veux mon avis, prends ton temps. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, elle était fort affectée.

**Édouard** Que veux-tu dire ? Tu m'as dit que vous aviez devisé gentiment. Lui aurais-tu fait part de ma condition de gentilhomme ?

**Jasper **Cela a pu m'échapper.

**Édouard** Elle n'était donc pas bien aise d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de son rang ?

**Jasper **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, les deux éléments ne peuvent pas être liés. Peut-être souffre-t-elle d'un mal dont elle ne souhaite pas parlé ?

**Édouard** Elle serait malade ? Je ne le veux pas, je ne lui survivrai pas.

**Jasper **Courage Édouard. Les voici qui viennent, Alice a toujours mauvaise mine C'est bizarre, elle est dans un habit des plus simples et Bella porte des dentelles.

Acte III, scène 2

Jasper, Édouard, Bella et Alice

**Alice** Bien le bonjour Messieurs.

**Jasper et Édouard** Mesdames.

**Alice** Nous allons partir sur l'instant.

**Édouard** Et pourquoi, pouvons-nous le savoir ?

**Alice** Parce que nos affaires nous appellent ailleurs.

**Jasper **Mesdames, vous ne pouvez partir ainsi avec nos cœurs que vous foulez aux pieds. Qu'avez-vous à nous reprocher ?

**Alice** Vous, Messieurs, vous. Vos mensonges, vos bassesses pour arriver à vos fins.

**Jasper **Nous nous sommes déclarés de façon, certes, originale, mais nous ne vous avons jamais menti sur la sincérité de nos émotions. Expliquez-vous de grâce.

**Édouard**, _à genoux près de Bella_, Madame, ce que je vous ai déclaré demeure vrai, je suis votre obligé. Vous m'avez connu Jasper mais j'ai pour nom Édouard, chevalier de mon état. Est-ce que ces quelques mots changent l'inclinaison de votre cœur ?

**Bella** Oui, Monsieur, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas digne de vous. J'ai pour nom Isabeau, dite Bella et je suis servante depuis mon plus jeune âge. Vous ne pouvez vous abaisser jusqu'à moi.

**Jasper** Vous êtes donc Alice et vous vous permettez de vous plaindre d'un stratagème que vous-même avez monté ? Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne peux trouver grâce à vos yeux. Vous êtes la fille de Monsieur Charles et comme telle vous ne pouvez vous lier à moi, je comprends, même si la vérité a un gout de fiel.

**Alice** Monsieur,…

Acte III, scène 3

Jasper, Édouard, Alice, Bella, Emmett et Monsieur Charles

**Monsieur Charles **Alors mes enfants, quelles nouvelles ?

**Alice **Il y a Monsieur mon père, que je veux partir de cette maisonnée au plus vite.

**Monsieur Charles **Ma fille nous sommes à peine arrivés, serait-il arrivé quelque mésaventure ?

**Alice **Tout à fait. Mon fiancé, que je prenais pour un valet, a fait les yeux doux à ma chambrière et la pauvre Bella est toute retournée d'avoir eu son cœur abusé alors qu'elle ne peut pas retourner son affection.

**Monsieur Charles **Vous voyez bien Emmett, je vous l'avais bien dit !

**Alice **Mon père, de quoi parlez-vous ? Je vous entretiens d'une affaire grave et vous rigolez ! Je m'oppose à ce que Bella soit l'objet de votre risée !

**Monsieur Charles **Ma fille, laissez-là vos grands airs, je n'ai jamais médit de notre chère Bella. Emmett va tout simplement lui assurer son avenir si elle y consent.

**Bella** Que voulez vous dire ?

**Monsieur Charles** Je veux vous dire que Monsieur Emmett ici présent va doter Bella et l'autoriser à épouser Édouard.

_Bella s'évanouit et tombe dans les bras d'Edouard, qui la dépose sur un divan._

**Alice** Oh non ! Les hommes sont vraiment des brutes ! Laissez la pauvre respirer éloignez-vous. Ouste! Allez chercher de l'eau, des sels, que sais-je.

_Emmett, monsieur Charles et Édouard sortent prestement._

**Jasper** Tranquillisez-vous Alice, ce n'est qu'un étourdissement. Elle va bientôt reprendre connaissance.

**Alice** Je …je vous défends de m'adresser la parole, _elle éclate en sanglots_. Je …je vous faisais confiance.

**Jasper** Vous pouvez toujours me faire confiance, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je quitte le service d'Édouard pour m'attacher à vous.

**Alice **Ce n'est pas à cette place que je vous souhaite auprès de moi, je ne suis pas assez retord pour me marier d'un côté et vous accorder mes faveurs de l'autre, Monsieur.

**Jasper** Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je souhaite. Ma seule envie en ce jour est de pouvoir vous contempler un peu chaque jour, ma famille est ruinée et je suis orphelin depuis mon plus jeune âge mais on m'a enseigné les rudiments d'une attitude respectueuse.

_Bella gémit et commence à remuer._

**Alice **Bella, réveille-toi! Tu vas pouvoir te marier ce n'est pas un rêve. Je t'en prie, profite de ton bonheur. J'ai vu une robe que tu dois à tous prix essayer. Elle est bleue avec des rubans, cela fera ressortir l'éclat de ta peau.

Acte III, scène 4

_Édouard arrive tenant des sels qu'il tient sous le nez de Bella._

**Bella **Que...Que s'est-il passé?

**Édouard **Pouvez-vous nous laissez, j'ai à m'entretenir avec ma promise si elle le veut.

_Jasper et Alice sortent._

**Édouard **Nous avons été interrompus et j'ai besoin de vous poser des questions qui me brule la langue.

**Bella **Faites Monsieur, je suis votre servante.

**Edouard **Non, ma Bella. Écoutez-moi d'abord, je veux savoir si vous avez menti quand vous jouiez la comédie sur votre esprit.

**Bella** Non Monsieur, j'ai parlé comme je l'aurais fait.

**Édouard** Et sur votre cœur ?

**Bella** Encore moins, je ne sais pas déguiser mon cœur.

**Edouard **Sachez que pour ma part j'aimerais que vous preniez place à mes côtés pour la vie, si vous m'acceptez.

**Bella **Je ne souhaite pas apporter le discrédit sur votre maisonnée. Vous ne seriez plus reçu dans aucun salon.

**Edouard **Je ne suis dans aucun salon actuellement, les mondanités n'ont pour moi que peu d'attrait et mon coeur est mon seul guide quand il s'agit de me lier. Je vous en supplie acceptez-moi, voyez en moi un homme et non un gentilhomme. Je suis en votre pouvoir. Dites oui.

**Bella **Puisque vous m'acceptez comme je suis, je ne peux que me soumettre. Edouard, je serais votre femme devant Dieu et les hommes.

ooooOOOOoooo

**Merci à toutes les revieweuses anonymes. Je suis un peu perdue en ce moment car mon compteur de lecteurs (l'onglet traffic pour celles et ceux qui connaissent) est tombé en panne et depuis le jeudi 14 mai il n'y a plus d'activité selon lui. C'est complétement frustrant. Pourtant, vous êtes bien là à m'envoyer des encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur. Et surtout vous continuez à lire mes, mon histoire(s).**

**Pour les anonymes, je vous encourage à vous inscrire pour que je puisse vous répondre. Le fait de s'inscrire n'est pas dangereux en soi, j'y suis depuis un an maintenant et je ne suis pas débordée par des spams et je ne possède aucune action chez fanfiction non plus.**

**Prochain épisode, ce week end au plus tôt. Je corrigerai plus tard (ça c'est pour Julie) parce que je serai en déplacement et je voulais vous donner quand même quelque chose avant mon départ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Le crépuscule de l'amour et du hasard (6) ~**

Acte III, scène 5

Bella, Edward et Emmett

**Emmett** Alors mon frère comment va cette chère Bella ?

**Édouard** On ne peut mieux, elle a accepté de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

**Emmett** J'en suis heureux pour vous. Permettez que je vous embrasse ma soeur. _Il lui ouvre les bras et lui donne une accolade chaleureuse. _Malheureusement, ton ami Jasper n'a pas eu ta chance.

**Bella **Alice est vexée de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu, mais elle s'en remettra, il faut lui laisser le temps.

**Édouard **Monsieur Charles est-il susceptible d'accepter une mésalliance ?

**Bella **Il fera ce que sa fille unique lui demandera, il est foncièrement bon. S'il juge que Jasper est digne de sa fille il lui accordera sa main. Je sais qu'il voulait un nom pour sa famille, car il a acheté son titre depuis peu comme vous le savez.

**Édouard **S'il lui faut un nom, Jasper en possède un d'illustre renommée : Carlet de Chamblain de Viteloque, noblesse des croisades aujourd'hui ruinée.

**Bella **Je crois que cela pourra faire la différence.

**Édouard **Espérons-le.

Acte III, scène 6

Bella, Édouard, Emmett et Monsieur Charles

_Monsieur Charles revient._

**Monsieur Charles **Mes bons amis, je suis bien ennuyé. Ma fille est bouleversée par ses évènements et passe du rire aux larmes sans arrêt. Chère Bella auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui porter compagnie ?

**Bella **Bien sûr, Monsieur. _Elle fait une révérence et commence à partir._

**Emmett** Bella, vous n'êtes plus une servante désormais. Notre famille ne permettra pas que vous vous abaissiez sans arrêt. Habituez-vous à garder la tête haute.

**Bella **Oui, Monsieur. J'y prendrai garde.

**Emmett** Monsieur Charles, n'êtes vous pas déçu de la tournure des événements ?

**Monsieur Charles** Ma foi, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu. Il est vrai. Ce qui me chagrine surtout c'est ma fille. Elle ressort de cette mascarade complètement perdue. Je ne comprends pas d'où lui vient sa mélancolie.

**Emmett** Si vous saviez comment faire pour la sortir de cet état, vous le feriez ?

**Monsieur Charles** Pour sûr, mon ami.

**Emmett** Nous pouvons vous renseigner sur ce point.

**Monsieur Charles** Et bien, je suis tout ouïe.

**Emmett** Alice s'est cru obligé de repousser Jasper pour répondre à vos désirs.

**Monsieur Charles** Jasper, le valet d'Édouard ?

**Emmett** Lui-même.

**Monsieur Charles** Ce garçon a l'air bien honnête, il est vrai mais j'ai d'autres ambitions pour ma fille unique. D'ailleurs, sont-ils attirés vraiment l'un par l'autre ? Qu'en est-il ?

**Emmett** Jasper lui a déjà demandé sa main, si cela peut vous éclairer.

**Monsieur Charles** Soit, et ma fille ?

**Édouard** Quand elle a appris la vérité sur sa condition, elle s'est esquivée.

**Monsieur Charles** Diable, il faut en avoir le cœur net. Ce Jasper qui est-il? Depuis combien de temps est-il à votre service?

**Emmett** C'est un orphelin que sa famille ruinée nous a confié. Les Carlet de Chamblain de Viteloque (N/A: _Carlet de chamblain est le véritable nom de Marivaux_). Il a toute notre confiance et nous nous reposons sur lui pour administrer la plupart de nos domaines.

**Monsieur Charles** Il est noble ?

**Emmett** Tout à fait.

**Monsieur Charles** Alors si Alice le souhaite, je ne m'opposerai pas à son mariage. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à la convaincre, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Acte III, scène 7

Édouard et Jasper

**Jasper **Désolé de vous interrompre, Maitre puis-je vous entretenir?

**Emmett **Bien sûr Jasper, nous vous laissons. _Monsieur Charles et Emmett s'esquivent._

**Édouard **Jasper, Bella m'a accepté! Dis-moi qu'Alice t'a pardonné et qu'elle t'accepte aussi et mon bonheur sera parfait.

**Jasper **Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Alice est partie s'enfermer dès que nous avons quitté cette pièce.

**Édouard **Je suis sûr que tu peux changer son attitude à ton égard**. **Bats-toi Jasper! Cela ne te ressemble pas!

**Jasper **Me battre, tu as beau jeu de me dire cela! Je n'ai pas les mêmes armes que toi! Que pourrais-je lui offrir? Un château en ruine et une terre desséchée? Je ne suis pas digne d'embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe.

**Édouard **Arrête! Oui, bien sûr tu es digne d'elle! Tu es un homme courageux, intelligent, noble et de cœur et d'esprit. Emmett a plaidé ta cause auprès de Monsieur Charles. Il faut par contre que tu fasses ta cour et que Alice réponde à tes avances. Mon ami, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu connaisses le bonheur. La voilà, je te laisse.

Acte III, scène 7

Jasper et Alice

**Jasper **Madame

**Alice **Monsieur

**Jasper **Je suis votre obligé

**Alice **Je suis votre servante

**Jasper **Que me vaux le plaisir

**Alice **Est-il vrai que vous êtes noble?

**Jasper **Et si cela était le cas?

**Alice **Cela changerait tout.

**Jasper **Cela changerait-il l'inclinaison de votre coeur?

**Alice **Non pas.

**Jasper **Alors pourquoi cette question?

**Alice **Parce que mon coeur est de telle inclinaison qu'il est déjà tombé à la renverse et que je ne le maitrise plus.

**Jasper **Vous aimez déjà un autre homme?

**Alice **Allez-vous me répondre sur votre noblesse triple buse!

**Jasper **Allez-vous me répondre sur vos sentiments?

**Alice **Vous êtes exaspérant à la fin!

**Jasper **Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, je m'appelle Jasper Carlet de Chaimblain de Viteloque, pour vous servir, ma famille est ruinée et je vous aime Alice.

**Alice **Moi aussi Jasper je vous aime et j'accepte votre demande en mariage, si mon père y consent.

**Jasper **Vraiment? Vous, si froide, si distante depuis que vous connaisez mon identité?

**Alice **Jasper, comment pouvez-vous vous méprendre à ce point? Je respecte mon père et il voulait que je prenne en compte mes sentiments mais aussi la situation sociale de mon promis. Suis je pardonnable à vos yeux?

Jasper Oui, Alice. Je vous pardonne puisque vous acceptez de me donner votre main.

Acte III, scène 8

Jasper, Alice, Edouard, Bella, Emmett et Monsieur charles

_Edouard et Bella arrivent en se tenant la main._

**Edouard **Bella ta maitresse devient raisonnable, nous voici donc vos esclaves pour la vie.

**Bella **Non Monsieur, nous voici amants pour la vie.

_Emmett et Monsieur Charles les rejoignent._

**Monsieur Charles** Les jeux de l'amour et du hasard ont finalement de grands charmes s'ils peuvent réunir les amants selon leur coeur et non leur livrée. Alors Emmett quand comptez-vous trouver une femme qui fera votre bonheur?

**Emmett **Je l'ai déjà trouvé, Monsieur. J'ai seulement fait preuve de lacheté en ne me déclarant pas auprès d'elle car elle fait partie de la domesticité. Ma gouvernante Rose deviendra ma femme je peux vous l'assurer.

**Monsieur Charles** Ainsi, ce n'est pas deux mais trois mariages que nous devrons préparer? Formidable, ma fille va être aux anges.

**Alice **Trois mariages, vite! Les échoppes nous attendent! Père, sortez vos écus!

FIN

**Ainsi s'achève cette mini pièce, désolée pour le temps de latence mais mon déplacement a cassé le rythme. Il faut maintenant que je reprenne la traduction de Let love in (rubrique Southern Vampires Mysteries une aventure de Sookie et Eric/ vous savez ça passe en feuilleton sur NT1 sous le nom de True Blood et en France les livres sont sortis sous le titre la communauté du sud)et pour faire plaisir à Ecstatik peut-être un roman sur le même thème. En tout cas, j'ai déjà le premier chapitre en tête à défaut de l'avoir sur papier, donc si vous voulez suivre leurs nouvelles aventures allez sur author alert. Sinon j'ai enfin retrouvé un compteur qui fonctionne pour les lecteurs depuis le 24 mai après un 2e mail de relance à fanfiction. Par contre il est vide entre le 14 et le 24 mai et ça c'est frustrant! Merci encore à toutes de vos reviews, alerts et encouragements.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
